lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2001:569:750D:7C00:9973:A72D:C778:3EB-20171211075926
I went on the Sophitz page recently and peop,even are making pretty rude comments about sokeefe. One person was saying that it was stupid that Sophie kept forgiving Keefe every time he did something wrong, like wth!!!???What did she do to Fitz then every time he's yelled at her or pushed her into telling him her secret and yelling at her at his dad's funeral SHE FORGAVE HIM and most people don't remember how much of a stuck up jerk Fitz was to Sophie and l admit that Keefe has done stup I'd things (which were by the way all trying to either impress or keep sophie safe) but Sophie has had to forgive him just as many times as she's had to forgive fitz. What was she supposed to do end their friendship over anight argument? No she knew that they were both worth fighting for and worth forgiving. Another part of the comment (now this is my favorite bit) was that Keefe was manipulating Sophie using his enhanced empathic abilities. WHAT!!!he was using his abilities to help and comfort Sophie threwe hard times and THIS is what ur mind has turged this sweet tender moment into that he is using his friend u obviously don't know Keefe and how loyal he is to Sophie and all his friends and how he threw himself into danger to try and help them he helped Sophie threw the Healing using his empathic abilities and he helped linh as well when they were saving Atlantis. If Shannon were to see this she would be very disappointed in you for putting down her character and book over a ship. Another good part was that Sophie should stop himfrom pulling off her enhancing gloves as it's HER ability not HIS. He only pulled off her enhancing gloves when SHE was in a time of need he calmed her when she was full of rage and was about to let it all go on Dimitar Keefe HELPED her using her ability and many other times he never did it for himself he did it for HER and if Sophie wanted him to stop she wouldve pulled away but no she liked it she fouND it very soothing and calming. This person also went on to say that quote "head very heart thing is so stupid people took Lord Cassius's idea and turged it into this. Also people say that Sophie needs keefe that he can calm her dowe my reaction: sooooooooooooooo?? Fitz can do it with even more effectiveness AND WITHOUT THE NEED OF ENHANCING she even seems to like Fitz's version more. SO, in conclusion, PREACH. NUMBER 1 head v heart is not stupid it is even proven in Nightfall when Sophie and Dex kiss that Dex liked the idea of Sophie but inot his heart he actually had different feelings for her (that they were better off as friend's ) and it will be proven again soon with Sophie's love triangle. Number 2 Sophie doesn't need Keefe but not just because he can calm her down but because they are so close to each other they always make a promise not to hate each other (another word for I love u) and they fit so well together and are alike but are also different plus Shannon is dropping so many hints I mean sooooooooooooooo many people ship it Lady Gisela Edaline Ro Lord Cassius Gethen forkle Amy Tam (any I'm forgetting) and so many people know it's gonna happen Grady Sandor etc I'm not going to say every reason theyou are meant for each other because that would take to long☺ number 3 Fitz may be able to boost her strength but he is not able to calm her if anything he gets her wound up and Sophie always remarks how calming Keefes blue breezes can be and how it's nothing she's ever felt before and no she does not like Fitz's version more in fact Fitz doesn't even HAVE a version. Number 4 no girl u did NOT preach ♡ Juliene the empath ♡